Don't Fall Away
by ladancer7
Summary: sort of sequel to My Light is Found. (but you dont have to read that to understand it) Trory songfic. Rory confronts Tristan.


A/N- well. This is what happens when you find out your favorite character on a tv show is no longer gonna be on it. Yes, as many of you already know, Tristan DuGrey, (aka Chad Michael Murray) will not be returning to Gilmore Girls this season. *sob* this story is a sort of sequel to my other songfic My Light is Found. I suggest you read that one first, but ya don't gotta. It was originally going to be all happy and everything since the first was a bit depressing, but after THE NEWS, I didn't have any enthusiasm for a peachy fic. Enough babbling now. The song is Hemhorage by Fuel. I don't own anything, blah, blah, blah.  
  
  
  
  
  
Oh God. I need to breathe. Why is the doorbell ringing? I can't let anybody see me like this. Where's the butler when you need him? Make the ringing stop! Leave me alone!  
  
Tristan ran like a madman to the awaiting person outside the door. He flung it open and the ringing immediately stopped. He stood face to face with the one person who caused him so much pain. Thoughts of earlier that day flooded his mind making that pounding in the back of his head much louder.  
  
"Rory? No. Go away."  
  
Memories are just   
Where you laid them  
  
"Please. Wait Tristan." Rory shoved her body in the door to keep him from closing it on her. "I need to talk to you."  
  
"No.....No you don't. There is nothing left to talk about."  
  
"You don't understand Tristan!"  
  
Dragging waters till the depths   
Give up their dead  
  
"Really Rory? I think I do." Bitterness seeped into his voice. "Let's take a short recap here. Me. Coming to that I have loved you with all my heart since the first day I saw you and to apologize. You. Yelling hatred into my face once again. Turing your back on me. And walking away."  
  
What did you expect to find?  
Was it something you left behind?  
  
"Leaving me crushed. And heartbroken."  
  
Don't you remember anything  
  
"And being the dumbass that I am, I got out of my car and ran after you."  
  
I said when I said  
Don't fall away  
  
"You never once looked back Rory. And that hurt most of all."  
  
And leave me to myself  
Don't fall away  
And leave love bleeding   
In my hands  
In my hands again  
  
A single tear cascaded down Tristan's cheek. 'I know I promised to wait for her to return my feelings, but I can't. It's just too hard. I am not strong enough.'  
  
Leave love bleeding   
In my hands  
In my hands  
Love lies bleeding  
  
"I....I..." Rory struggled to form a coherent sentence as she watched the crying little boy in front of her. "I can explain."  
  
Oh hold me now  
I feel contagious  
  
"What do you want from me Rory?"  
  
Am I the only place   
That you've left to go?  
  
"Go run back to bag boy. As you said before, you love him." He knoew he shouldn't be taking stabs like this, but his heart was now breaking for a second time.  
  
"I can't." Rory choked back tears as she spoke.  
  
She cries that life is like  
Some movies black and white  
  
"You caught me at a bad time. I....I just broke up with Dean."  
  
Dead actors, vacant lies  
  
"I realized I could never ever say 'I love you' back to him again. No matter how long I waited."  
  
"And this is supposed to comfort me? I feel all warm and gooey inside now Rory."  
  
Over and over and over again  
She cries  
  
"When you left, I realized what a huge mistake I had made."  
  
"What? Breaking up with Dean?"  
  
Don't fall away  
And leave me to myself  
  
"No. Letting you go." She took a deep breath. "I love you. I have all along. I just didn't know what love was."  
  
And leave love bleeding   
In my hands  
In my hands again  
  
"Please believe me Tristan."  
  
Leave love bleeding   
In my hands  
In my hands   
  
"You hurt me so much Rory." Tristan's voice suddenly got much softer.  
  
Love lies bleeding  
  
"More that you could ever know."   
  
And I wanted   
You turned away  
  
"I was confused Tristan. Hurting and confused. I pushed you back because I was scared."  
  
You don't remember  
But I do  
  
"Did it ever occur to you that I was hurting just as much as you were when you faced your back to me and kept going?"  
  
You never even tried  
  
"You did a total 180 on my Tristan." Rory stepped towards him. "What was I supposed to think?"  
  
Don't fall away  
And leave me to myself  
  
"I don't know. I am just so tired of always going back and forth with you."  
  
Don't fall away  
And leave love bleeding  
  
"I have changed. For the better I think. And it's all because of you."  
  
In my hands  
In my hands again  
  
"Can you forgive me Tristan?"  
  
"I should be the one asking YOU that. I was such a jerk."  
  
"But I understand. And it's OK now."  
  
Leave love bleeding  
In my hands  
In my hands again  
  
"Just no more 'Marys' coming out of your mouth."  
  
  
Leave love bleeding  
In my hands  
In my hands again  
  
"Thank you Rory."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For being understanding. For believing me. For forgiving me. For mending my broken heart. For being you. For everything."  
  
Rory slowly reached out and took Tristan's hand. She gave it a gentle squeeze.  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Coffee?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The End  



End file.
